User talk:SpongeBobsNumber1Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dora the Explorer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dora Marquez page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) So about the block? LeonSkunk and Gumballamiyum i made a mistake, i actually did not vandall his page and i hope you believe me because if my ID address match then it could be my friends brother, only if it matches his brother promised not to do this again, i might be wrong but just incase and can you please tell them that it wasn't me, i would never ever do it to anyone but if the ID address match then it could be my brother, does it match? And its still not good to swear at people who are being naughty and cussing is naughty too, Gumballa cuss at me which hurt my feelings 2 days ago! Can you please let me know on my message wall, so Wikia Community will let me know that i got a message? ;(. . I hope you believe me, we're friends right? 03:41, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh my god! I can't believe that user from Caption Planet wiki block you because of me, its my fault i could have not just tell you to tell them to stop swearing and i honestly did not vandall Leon's page and what Gumballa thinks i vandall his page too? Who does he think he is, so when you comeback to SP wiki let me know that i got a message on your talk page, your a nice guy and we're doing the right thing are we? So lets look for a admin or staff users, so we can block them once and for all and i can't wait! :D Your my best friend ever on wikia and its time to save the wikias, TAWOG wiki or other wikis, Do you believe me i honestly did not do it?! ;( 05:45, August 16, 2012 (UTC) You gotta see what Gumballamiyumi just did, i honest didn't do anything wrong he made me cry and he's right i am!!! YOU Vandalized it you stupid fuck! You aren't even Allowed on wikia you're fucking 11 yrs old,you're a pussy and i'm sick of your stupid obnoxious hole. Your mum should have aborted you. you fucking Whiny bitch. Go Fucking shag your Gayass spongebob wiki friend. cause that's the only dick you'll ever get. i REALLY Hope you're crying now. you vandalized My userpages over some retarded issue you have. go fucking kill yourself. you make me sick. Fucking Shoot a bullet through your brain. if you can't cope with your fucking emotions then get off wikia you Spongebob fan retard. Fucking kill yourself. I did not vandall his page, ur my friend and ur like the best user on all of the wikia, he just said that because of me got angry so i vandall his friends page, i didn't mean it!! (What does Whiny mean?) Please u gotta believe, ur my best friend!! . .DX> We'll Get Him Banned! @Wikia Contributor OMG, that is terrible!!!! I can't believe Gumballamiyumi would say those nasty things to you, he is so mean! I'm so sorry that happened to you, I feel so bad! The nerve of that guy, to be rude to you like that! I think Gumballamiyumi should be banned, don't you think? Well, I got good news for you. Wikia responded to my message. They said that I just need to link them to some proof of an admin being mean, and then they'll take care of him! So, all you need to do is tell me where Gumballamiyumi posted that rude message, and then I can reply to Wikia's message and get him banned! And don't worry, I totally believe you! :D We'll always be friends! :) Don't worry, things will be better soon. :) SpongeBobsNumber1Fan (talk) 18:51, August 16, 2012 (UTC)SpongeBobsNumber1Fan Show Wikia Community this! :D Hello again, here it is i might have lotsa them: Cartoon and Anime Wiki: Gumballamiyumi: YOU Vandalized it you stupid fuck! You aren't even Allowed on wikia you're fucking 11 yrs old,you're a pussy and i'm sick of your stupid obnoxious hole. Your mum should have aborted you. you fucking Whiny bitch. Go Fucking shag your Gayass spongebob wiki friend. cause that's the only dick you'll ever get. i REALLY Hope you're crying now. you vandalized My userpages over some retarded issue you have. go fucking kill yourself. you make me sick. Fucking Shoot a bullet through your brain. if you can't cope with your fucking emotions then get off wikia you Spongebob fan retard. Fucking kill yourself. TAWOG Wiki: Globaluna32: You didn't change anything dumbass, I just checked, so this whole message was pointless. Enjoy being permabanned, you deserve it so fuck you. Gumballamiyumi: hey don`t say "i`m not a good chatmod" your opinions are biased as fuck. you know as well as i do NOT To bring religion into chat. stop acting like it`s cool and shit because it`s NOT. just accept your ban and fuck off. i`m actually nice to start with. but since you were acting like you were more higher than me. i don`t like people like that. then you go ahead and say "i`m not a good chatmod at all" yeah,you wouldn`t be either. if you was,you`d bring your biased god shit into chat. just fuck off now. ( He wasn't talking to me at that time ) Can you please tell Community Wikia that non of these are true, I think he said that because he doesn't like me and also i told him not to cuss and once these two users are blockied then TAWOG wiki will not have cussing anymore unless Community will find the users who was being naughty and cussing, ok? ' 03:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC)' Opps! xD Oh, did you said show you where Gumballamiyumi said, ok here it is and don't forget to tell him that he also cuss at The Amazing World Of Gumball Wiki, and if they can BLOCK him and Globaluna 2 years on all of their fav wiki's: http://theamazingworldofgumball.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:83668# http://captionplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Gumballamiyumi%60s_Captions#comm-2349 http://cartoonandanimegalaxy.wikia.com/wiki/User_Captions-Gumballamiyumi%60s_Captions#comm-2252 http://cartoonandanimegalaxy.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:125.239.238.64 Non of these are true, do you believe me?????? . D8> 03:57, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Yay, your the best!! We did it! Gumballamiyumi is now blocked, so how many years? Oh months, 3 months thank you!! SpongebobsNumber1Fan, on all of the Wiki's you should be the admin because your the most helpful guy on all Wikia! To be easier, can you please post me a mesage on my wall? 19:25, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Wait a minute? On The Amazing World Of Gumball Wiki, Globaluna32 blocked him, wow i guessing Wikia made him do this or he can't take the swearing thing anymore, so what should we do now? 22:11, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Responded! Wikia responded to my message. They said that Gumballamiyumi's rude message has been deleted and they have "taken action". I'm not really sure what they mean by "taken action". So I responded and asked them if Gumballamiyumi is blocked, and if he is, for how long, and on what Wikis. :) If necessary, I will also give them the other links that you gave me. I will let you know what they say as soon as they respond again. :) Oh, and on a side note, Gumballamiyumi blocked me for 1 year on his Wikis. But I don't think it matters because I think he is in big trouble now that we've reported him to Wikia. :D And sorry for taking so long to respond, like I said, I was on vacation and I didn't have much Internet access. But I'm back now, so I'll be on much more often. :D SpongeBobsNumber1Fan (talk) 20:12, August 20, 2012 (UTC)SpongeBobsNumber1Fan 'Thank you' Thank you for everything, i already know that he's blocked but guess what? On The Amazing World Of Gumball Wiki Globaluna32 blocked him on that Wiki or Wikia Community block him but it just said Globaluna32 because shes the top admin! We are gonna be bff 4eva! :) Yeah! You're quite welcome. I'm just really happy to help. I'm so glad that Gumballamiyumi can't bother anyone anymore. Wikia responded again, this time they said that Gumballamiyumi is blocked across all of Wikia, but they aren't allowed to tell me how long he was blocked for. Do you know how long? :) Anyway, just let me know if there are any other users we need to deal with. And yeah, we will be best friends forever! :D SpongeBobsNumber1Fan (talk) 16:49, August 26, 2012 (UTC)SpongeBobsNumber1Fan It said...... On The Amazing World Of Gumball Wiki, it said 3 months, thats all. :) 18:45, August 28, 2012 (UTC) 2 Weeks. Nope, i was actually block for 2 weeks, he's unblocked now and I think he learn his lesson, if he doesn't i'll try and be nice to him, thats end of disscusion! :) Oh by the way, how are you? 19:53, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I Hope He Learned His Lesson Yeah, I think Gumballamiyumi is unblocked now. I really hope he learned his lesson. I guess we'll have to see if he says any more mean things. If he breaks the rules again, I'll report him again and this time he might be banned permanently. Please let me know if you see him and/or anyone else doing anything bad. Thanks! :) And I'm great, thanks for asking! :D SpongeBobsNumber1Fan (talk) 20:03, August 31, 2012 (UTC)SpongeBobsNumber1Fan I just edit my message. Before you replied, i said it kinda looked like he did he said: i don't CARE Who did it. all i care about is i'm being stalked by someone who has nothing better to do in life than Nag all the time. and the only reason i was blocked is because i slipped up and told you "to kill yourself" which isn't right. i know. you Seem to just nag and nag about previous events. please,stop stalking me. You REALLY Are wasting your time. No,i won't block you. but unless you leave me alone i don't want to see all your nagging AGAIN. So do the right thing and actuallly Leave me be. i was only upset when he was cursing and say *ss instead of bottom, so can you please reply so i can delete that message? 20:12, August 31, 2012 (UTC) That's Good! I think Gumballamiyumi might have actually learned his lesson! :) He seemed a lot nicer than before. So you can delete that message if you want. I just think it's best if we don't bother Gumballamiyumi anymore, because then he won't bother us. What do you think? :) SpongeBobsNumber1Fan (talk) 20:25, August 31, 2012 (UTC)SpongeBobsNumber1Fan I agree. If he still being smart to most WCm then all i have to do is be nice to him, ok? 20:58, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude, it's me Patrick. I got blocked from the SB wiki for no reason. So I can't go on anymore, i gotta quit. Right. @Wikia Contributor Right. I think from now on, Gumballamiyumi will be nice from now on. But if he isn't, I think we should just be nice to him. I'm just glad he learned his lesson.:) @MrPatrickRuler I will talk to AW10 about you getting unblocked. No worries. :) SpongeBobsNumber1Fan (talk) 03:01, October 4, 2012 (UTC)SpongeBobsNumber1Fan Hey I got a question? Can i please use your email address so i can email you, because i wanna show something from that card i made at Minimonos.com? You might have not heard that website but its free to register, and its a monkey world or something, and i wanna email you a card from Minimonos? -Abster 01:13, October 4, 2012 (UTC) My E-Mail Address @Abster Sure, I would love to give you my e-mail address! Here it is: magicallydelicousluckycharms@gmail.com. Yeah, I love Lucky Charms Cereal! :) You can send me an e-mail anytime you want. Thanks! :) SpongeBobsNumber1Fan (talk) 03:13, October 4, 2012 (UTC)SpongeBobsNumber1Fan